


The Potterverse Tinies

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry Potter done Gashlycrumb Tinies style





	The Potterverse Tinies

A is for Albus always eating sweets.  
B is for Blaise whom we never really meet.  
C is for Cedric that's good to the last drop.  
D is for Draco who never gets on top.  
E is for Ernie making comparisons of time.  
F is for Fred whose pranks put him on the line.  
G is for George who starts it slow.  
H is for Harry fucking his foe.  
I is for Igor on the run.  
J is for James who had Maurader's fun.  
K is for Krum who took Hermione to the ball.  
L is for Lucius wanting to see Dumbledore fall.  
M is for Malfoy who in fanon is really hot.  
N is for Neville who forgets a lot.  
O is for Oliver who did it with a boy in the pitch.  
P is for Percy who felt the skin that made him twitch.  
Q is for Quirrel stuttering up a storm.  
R is for Ron playing chess in good form.  
S is for Seamus trying to turn water to rum.  
T is for Trelawney falling on her bum.  
U is for Umbridge punishments going overboard.  
V is for Voldemort resident Dark Lord.  
W is for Walden who throws a mean curse.  
X is for Xirtalleb, Bellatrix in reverse.  
Y is for Yardly who killed every goblin he met.  
Z is for Zacharias sceptical and ready to threat.


End file.
